


Last Night at Lastonbell

by christmas_hamlet



Series: Sormik Week 2016 [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christmas_hamlet/pseuds/christmas_hamlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sormik Week 2016, Day 3: Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night at Lastonbell

Mikleo fell silent, his fears for Sorey’s plan coming to life right in front of him. He gripped the railing in front of him, the night suddenly feeling a million times colder. His knuckles turned white with the force it took to keep all of his words and feelings internal; he probably could have fractured the stone in his hands if Sorey hadn’t intervened.

 

A warm, tan hand covered his own cool, pale one, and Sorey bent down so he could be at eye level with him. “Mikleo, are you okay?” Mikleo nodded tersely and turned away, and Sorey didn’t believe it for a second. “Come on, you can talk to me. Please talk to me,” he whispered to the back of Mikleo’s head, squeezing his hand tighter.

 

“Its nothing, Sorey. I just…” he swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to keep his voice from cracking, “I’m proud of you.”

 

Sorey chuckled behind him and leaned further into his space, “Thanks mom, but seriously,” he stepped to Mikleo’s other side and tried to look him in the face. Mikleo turned away again, afraid that he would burst into tears the second he met Sorey’s eyes. Sorey whined dramatically, wrapping his arms around Mikleo’s back and gently shifting the two of them side-to-side, “Mikleooo, please tell me what’s wrong!”

 

Mikleo remained silent, arms folded over his chest, chewing on his lip so hard he could draw blood. Sorey quit messing around, letting go of Mikleo and taking a step away from him. Mikleo missed the warmth - but he had to get used to the absence. The loss of the warmth in his life that was Sorey. “Mikleo,” Sorey said again, tone entirely serious, “I’m… I might be gone for a really long time. I won’t be able to live with myself if I leave you without knowing why you’re upset. Please don’t spend my last night here angry with me.”

 

Something inside of Mikleo splintered and broke at that moment. He snapped around to face Sorey, voice cracking with tears as he shouted, “Why does it always have to be you!?” Sorey seemed stunned for a moment, so Mikleo took the opportunity to continue before he could convince himself otherwise. “Even when we were kids, if something went wrong, you always volunteered yourself to fix it, even if it hurt! You accepted the duty of the Shepherd because we had some silly dream of seeing the world, and you were willing to do anything for it! You almost went blind because you wouldn’t tell anyone the burden that Alisha was putting on you as a Squire!” He paused to catch his breath and changed a glance at Sorey, who was watching him patiently.

 

When he spoke again it was quieter, less angry. “You always want to help out everyone we meet, putting everybody in front of yourself and losing sleep because of it. You’re always risking your life for somebody else, and you never complain or argue. You don’t take the time to do things just because you want to do them - even exploring ruins, it’s all about purifying hellions and learning more about the Shepherd’s duties.” He took a deep breath, and was ashamed to find that he was crying. It was too late to stop it now. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks as his continued. “When was the last time we spent the day making up stories, watching clouds in the sky, sleeping on the riverbank… when will we ever be able to do it again?”

 

He started to sob fully now, burying his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment. He almost wished that Sorey would walk away and leave him to cry alone. How could he do this to Sorey, who was only trying to make the world a better place? How could he make Sorey feel guilty, when he was doing it for them? He jumped slightly when strong arms pulled him into an embrace, Sorey cradling the back of his head with one hand and nearly breaking him in half with the other. 

 

“Mikleo. I’m so sorry. But you know I have to do this.” He backed away slightly, only so far as would allow him to take Mikleo’s hands in his own and uncover the seraph’s face. He smiled at him, and Mikleo noticed that his eyes were watering as well. “I’m doing this for us, Mikleo. So that we can do all of those things again, one day.”

 

“I know,” Mikleo managed to choke out, “I know. I just really wish you didn’t have to go.”

 

The grip on his hands tightened and Sorey nodded. “Me too. But I’ll think about you every day, I promise.” Sorey bent his knees slightly so that he could meet Mikleo’s downcast eyes, letting go of one of his hands and wiping away a stray tear from Mikleo’s cheek. He smiled at him again, eyes pleading and earnest and so full of concern. Mikleo launched himself at him and threw his arms around his chest, digging his fingers into the back of his cloak. Sorey returned the embrace, running his fingers through Mikleo’s hair in an attempt to calm him down.

 

They stood like that for a while, relishing each other’s touch and body heat. Sorey spent a lot of time staring at the stars, wondering if he would be able to see them while he slept, and whether or not Mikleo would be looking at them, too. It started to get cold, but Sorey wanted to give Mikleo as much time as he needed, so he focused on not shivering and giving himself away - except he did this by taking deep, measured breaths - that were completely unnatural.

 

Mikleo looked up at him quizzically, tilting his head. Sorey found it endearing and he let out a laugh, triggering his teeth to start chattering loudly. He blushed and tried to force his jaw to stop moving, but the rest of his body started shivering again, and Mikleo burst out laughing. Sorey couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he was when he laughed - especially now, with his silvery hair gleaming with reflected moonlight and his skin glowing after recovering from the earlier tears. 

 

When he noticed Sorey staring at him he stopped laughing, but he still smiled. “What?” he asked, “Is there something on my face?”

 

Sorey, teeth chattering, stuttered out, “Can… me?”

 

Mikleo raised an eyebrow at him. Sorey blushed harder and cursed himself. “You… you asked if there was something on your face...so I said me? B-but it didn’t make sense because I-”

 

He was cut off by Mikleo stepping forward and pressing their lips together, gripping the lapels of his cloak hard and pulling him close. Sorey thanked the gods that Mikleo got what he was trying to say and slung his arms around his waist, leaning forward so that Mikleo was bending backwards. Mikleo laughed into the kiss, “A dip? We’ve got ourselves quite the romantic here.”

 

Sorey shook his head in embarrassment, pulling Mikleo out of the dip and resting his hands on his hips instead. “I’m sorry, but, you’re so beautiful, and I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, and I’ve never been on a date before so I got all my romance suggestions from romance novels, and-” Mikleo cut him off again, this time with a small peck on the lips.

 

“I don’t care, Sorey. I love your cheesiness. I… I love you.”

 

A sunshine-bright smile broke out across Sorey’s face. “I love you, too, Mikleo. I always have. I always will. If I forget everything else, I will remember that I love you. Okay?”

 

“O-okay,” Mikleo said softly. With that, Sorey scooped him up into his arms. Mikleo yelped. Sorey kissed him again before taking off and jogging down the park stairs two at a time.

 

“Sorey!” Mikleo hissed quietly, “What the hell are you doing? What if somebody sees us, this is embarrassing!”

 

“Calm down, nobody is going to see us - everybody is busy prepping for the battle tomorrow. We only have tonight, I can’t go to bed for centuries still wondering what you’re like in bed.” Mikleo flushed and choked on his spit. “Spit won’t be the only thing you’re choking on tonight,” Sorey ventured.

 

“Oh my god.” Mikleo pinched the bridge of his nose, “No, don’t say that. Never say that.”

 

Sorey shrugged and opened the front door of the inn with his back, sliding it closed again with his foot and practically sprinting up the stairs. He paused in front of the door to their room and set Mikleo back onto his feet, taking him by the shoulders and pushing his back gently up against the wood. Mikleo gulped, and Sorey closed the distance between them, licking his lips before pressing them against Mikleo’s. This kiss was slow, Sorey focusing on every movement of Mikleo’s mouth against his own. He tentatively slid his tongue across Mikleo’s bottom lip, earning a surprised gasp from the seraph. 

 

Curious, he pulled away from Mikleo to look at his face. His eyes were lidded, face crimson, and his lips were swollen in a way that sent heat straight to Sorey’s groin. Every romance novel in his head was tossed out the window as he decided that he only needed to do whatever it took to make Mikleo look more like this and he would probably be okay. 

 

He slid his hands down from Mikleo’s shoulders to his hips, savoring the shiver that travelled up his spine in response. He had never been so thankful that Mikleo’s wardrobe was so form fitting until now. His thumbs found hip bones and he massaged the skin just inside of them, watching Mikleo close his eyes and thump his head back against the door.  Sorey took the opportunity to kiss the sensitive skin where Mikleo’s jaw gave way to his neck, nipping at it gently before sinking his teeth into the creamy skin with determination. He felt Mikleo’s hips twitch beneath his hands. 

 

“Nghh, Sorey,” Mikleo gasped. He patted the back of Sorey’s head in a way that he hoped conveyed both, “Yes, god,” and also, “Can we please get on with it?”

 

Sorey laughed softly into Mikleo’s neck, sending a chill up Mikleo’s spine. He kissed his way to the top of Mikleo’s high collar, sliding the zipper down slightly before Mikleo grabbed his hand. 

 

“We’re still in the hallway!” he hissed, voice a couple notes higher than before. Sorey blinked at him. 

 

“But, nobody can see you, so what’s the big deal?”

 

Mikleo flushed. “That’s not the point,” he whispered sternly before reaching behind himself and fumbling for the door knob. Sorey slid a hand around to Mikleo’s ass and groped it, making Mikleo lose his balance and nearly fall through the door. He was caught by the waist and glared up at Sorey’s sheepish smile with embarrassment. 

 

Sorey helped Mikleo to his feet and turned to lock the door behind them. He took a few steadying breaths before turning back around, finding Mikleo already half way across the room, shoes off, looking at him expectantly. “Alright, Mr. Romance,” he smirked at him, “I’ll follow your lead.”

 

“Um,” Sorey responded eloquently, “See the thing is I don’t really… know what to do.” He rubbed the back of his neck shyly and looked away. “Romance novels don’t really cover all bases, you know?”

 

Mikleo almost downright laughed at him, and Sorey would have been hurt if he didn’t already know that Mikleo wouldn’t make fun of him for something he was serious about. Smiling to himself, Mikleo stepped closer to Sorey and said simply, “Then we can learn together.”

 

Sorey nearly launched himself at Mikleo, cupping his face in his hands and pressing a flurry of kisses over his forehead and nose. In return, Mikleo slid his hands under Sorey’s cloak and kneaded his fingers against the familiar blue fabric of his button-up. He tugged upward, untucking both the button-up and the black shirt underneath it. Sorey stopped to unclasp the Shepherd’s cloak and tossed it on the desk nearby, helping Mikleo with his button-up and tossing that onto the desk as well. 

 

He swatted Mikleo’s hands away from his undershirt, picking up where he left off on Mikleo’s collar. As he unzipped it he followed the movement with kisses, covering Mikleo’s chest and stomach with them until he could finally slide the garment off. Mikleo was lithe and pale, but Sorey noted with satisfaction the blush that spread down from his cheeks to his neck and contrasted the lightness of his skin. Sure, he’d seen Mikleo shirtless before - even naked - but he never allowed himself to look and appreciate like he did now. Mikleo fidgeted, shy, and Sorey hooked his fingers around the waistband of his pants, pausing before sliding his hands around to grope at Mikleo’s ass once again. 

 

This time Mikleo hummed at the touch, wrapping his arms around Sorey’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss. He reached up to run his fingers through messy brown hair, stopping at the nape of his neck and experimentally tugging at the strands there. Sorey moaned quietly, and Mikleo, intrigued, dragged his fingers roughly through his hair again, this time continuing to scratch down the back of Sorey’s undershirt. Sorey groaned louder this time, moving one hand to grip the back of Mikleo’s head and the other around the front of Mikleo’s waistband, sliding the tips of his fingers into the seraph’s underwear and exploring the sensitive skin there. 

 

Mikleo pulled away, staring at Sorey with dark eyes and whispering, “Bed. Now.” 

 

Sorey obliged, ridding himself of his undershirt and shoes on the way. Mikleo made to take off his own pants, but Sorey stopped him. “Let me do it,” he asked against Mikleo’s neck. Mickleo, in turn, nodded and blushed. 

 

Sorey slid his hand across Mikleo’s abdomen, past the fabric of his pants, and cupped him through the two layers. Mikleo groaned and grabbed onto Sorey’s shoulder as he worked his hand back and forth, increasing and decreasing in pressure in response to Mikleo’s reactions. He walked them slowly over to the bed, sitting when he felt the back of his knees hit the mattress. In this position his face was level with Mikleo’s chest and he pulled the seraph forward so that the front of this thighs touched the bed frame. He leaned forward and bit into Mikleo’s collar bone, sucking a bruise there before continuing downward. 

 

Mikleo felt his legs starting to shake and supported himself with both hands on Sorey’s shoulders. At the same time, Sorey slid his hands under Mikleo’s thighs and hiked him up so that he was sitting in Sorey’s lap. The warmth and weight on Sorey’s bulge made his hips twitch upward, grinding up against Mikleo and causing the both of them to let out low groans. Sorey noticed a wet spot growing slowly across the front of Mikleo’s pants and rubbed his thumb against it. When Mikleo moaned, Sorey mumbled something along the lines of, “Don’t want to stain them,” before carefully pulling the waistband down so that it stretched across Mikleo’s thighs. 

 

Unconsciously, Sorey licked his lips at the sight of Mikleo’s dick, standing straight up against his stomach and dripping precum freely. Mikleo noticed, and his eyes nearly rolled back into his skull with the thought of it. 

 

Sorey decided to switch positions, then, and maneuvered them so that Mikleo’s head was lying on the pillows and Sorey supported himself above him. He took the opportunity to finish removing Mikleo’s pants and tossed them onto the floor. At Mikleo’s command, he unzipped his own pants, and Mikleo helped him take them off and throw them to the side as well. 

 

Mikleo sat up and patted the blanket next to himself so that Sorey would scoot closer. When he did, Mikleo leaned over and planted a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. Sorey had a dopey smile on his face when he pulled away and Mikleo laughed before pulling Sorey on top of him once again. 

 

From then on, Sorey focused on making Mikleo feel as good as he could. The guilt of leaving him behind was still eating at him… but he didn’t want to think about that right now. Instead, he dipped down to nip at Mikleo’s sensitive neck again, receiving a pleased hum in return. If he could, he would leave a mark that would last until he woke up. 

 

He slid down Mikleo’s body, leaving loving kisses in his wake all the way down till he met the patch of silvery hair that covered Mikleo’s groin. He looked up at Mikleo through his lashes and watched Mikleo bite his lip, too enthralled to look away.

 

The hot breath that ghosted across Mikleo’s dick combined with the sight of Sorey bending over him could have unravelled him then and there, and he had to tear his eyes away. He felt Sorey gently push his legs apart, warm hands resting on the underside of his thighs. Sorey trailed kisses from the inside of his knee to the joint where his thigh met his pelvis, nuzzling into the sensitive skin there before glancing up at Mikleo one more time and tentatively taking the dripping head into his mouth. It was hot and heavy on his tongue in a way that Sorey found himself enjoying more than he thought he would, and he sucked Mikleo into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. 

 

Mikleo’s hips jumped upwards in response. Embarrassed, he mumbled out an apology, but Sorey waved a hand at him and began bobbing his head up and down, sucking his cheeks in at the top and humming in the back of his throat at the base. Mikleo felt himself dripping more and more, heat pooling in the base of his stomach. Sorey moved a hand to massage the sensitive skin beneath Mikleo’s balls, and Mikleo let out a moan that rang in his ears afterwards.  

 

“S-Sorey,” he stuttered out as a warning. 

 

Sorey slid his mouth off of his dick with a wet pop, licking his lips before whispering, “Go ahead, Mikleo. I’ve got you.” 

 

Mikleo’s toes curled with the statement, and suddenly he was crying out, his eyes screwed shut and his back arching off the bed. He felt warmth shooting from his groin to the rest of his body, mouth dropping open and head pressing back against the pillow. “Shit,” he muttered to himself, catching his breath. His limbs felt tingly and weak, and his eyelids were heavy when he tried to open them, but he managed to blink himself back to reality and look up at Sorey.

 

He practically had a heart attack at the sight of him, chin dripping with saliva and cum spattered across his face. His face flushed crimson as he sat up and sputtered, “I warned you!” 

 

Sorey smiled sheepishly at him and laughed nervously. “I uh, I kinda…”

 

“Wait,” Mikleo said as he fully took in the sight of Sorey. His face was a mess from Mikleo, but his abdomen was dripping with his own thick cum. Mikleo’s dick threatened to stand up again at the thought of Sorey getting off untouched, all from sucking him off and getting a face full of cum. Sorey wiped a finger through the mess on his face and stuck it in his mouth, cleaning it in one go. Mikleo felt dirty, mouth watering at the sight. “Oh my god,” he whispered, and Sorey laughed at him. 

 

“Feel like a shower?” Sorey asked after a beat. Mikleo nodded and they shuffled to the bathroom, dragging the soiled sheet behind them. They spent a lot of time in the shower, washing each other’s hair and enjoying the hot water. When they were finished Sorey wrapped the both of them in the softest, fluffiest towel he could find and dried the two of them off. When they were dressed Sorey led Mikleo back to the bed by his hand, and they tried to fluff the blanket up where they had been lying on it earlier. After a few minutes they gave up and crawled under the covers instead, squeezing close enough together so that they could hold one another as they slept.

 

An hour or so was spent that night reminiscing about their shared childhood, and even about their most recent adventures as the Shepherd and his Sub Lord. Sorey’s eyelids were growing heavy, and Mikleo’s heart ached at the sight, knowing that this would be the last night for a long time that he would be able to fall asleep next to Sorey. He found himself crying again, and Sorey wiped away the tears with his thumb. 

 

“I’m going to come back to you, Mikleo. I promise.” 

 

Mikleo sniffed and tried to nod, and Sorey planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. They were quiet for a moment before Sorey spoke again. 

 

“And don’t worry, you can return the favor when I wake up.”

  
Mikleo smacked his shoulder lightly, then buried his face in his chest. Sorey wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly against his body, nuzzling the clean hair at the top of his hair. They fell asleep like that, and woke up the next morning ready to face the world. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late again, but I wrote my first smut ever and I think that makes up for it.


End file.
